Love Heals
by Jaspersgrl2010
Summary: Tristan is Lucas Scott's twin brother whose attending Chilton and dating Rory Gilmore...read to find out more!


Background

After their kiss at Madeline's party Rory did not run away crying and after talking a little longer Tristan asked Rory out, asking her to just give him a chance, she agreed to date for the following Saturday night.

During that week they would talk to each other at school when ever they had time and he even took her home a few times and they talked on the phone. When Tristan wasn't talking to her or at school he was thinking about what he could plan for their date...if this was his only chance he knew he'd have to make it count.

After talking to his uncle's Dad, better known to Hartford as his 'grandfather', he decided to take Rory to a spring fair that was going on in the city's biggest park. He wrote down everything he wanted to tell her about who he really was, thinking that if he couldn't remember something important, then he'd have it on paper...He wanted that night to be perfect for the both of them...a new start and hopefully a better start to a wonderful relationship. He knew he'd be getting teased by his twin and the guys at the river court back home if they could see him now. Of course if they knew what he'd been like when he'd first met Rory they might just nickname him Nathan, his and Lucas' 'little' half brother on their fathers side...His father was half the reason he was up here living with his mom's sister and brother in law, he wanted nothing to do with Dan or Nathan and at the end of middle school opted to come to Chilton to get away...He only hoped Rory would understand why he'd been living a lie since he came to live with his aunt and uncle.

During the week before their date Rory was happy to get to know a nicer, more respectful Tristan than she'd met when she first started Chilton a few months prior. Not to mention just thinking about their up coming date kept her mind from thinking about Dean. Lorelai noticed that just thinking of Tristan put a smile on her daughters face and somehow had a gut feeling that this guy wasn't going to just be a rebound guy...this guy was going to be the one that Rory wouldn't be afraid to love. (She got that story out of her daughter on Sunday finally, and knew now that Rory truly hadn't felt that way about Dean.) Rory asked her mothers advice on what to wear when Tristan told her on Friday that he'd be taking her to a fair. Together mother and daughter picked out a nice pair of blue jeans that did wonders for Rory's slim figure and a baby blue elbow length sweater.

Tristan picked her up at noon on Saturday for their date and the first thing they decided to ride when they got there was the Ferris-wheel. It was during that ride that Tristan began telling her about the lie he'd been living since moving to Hartford. He told her of his mother Karen, uncle Keith and twin brother Lucas. When he mentioned his twin she laughed and cracked a joke about there being two of him, he smiled and took it in good humor and went on with his tale, showing her the real Tristan in the process. She was very touched that he trusted her so completely to tell her everything he had and told her quit a bit of her story as well.

The two continued to date and grew closer and closer as the days and weeks rushed by. Before they knew it they'd been dating for two months and on their two month anniversary Tristan asked her to join him down in Tree Hill for the summer. After both teens talked about it with Lorelai and Lorelai had called Karen, Lorelai gave her okay and Rory agreed to the trip as well.

The summer in Tree Hill, NC was one of the best times of Rory's life. She got to know Karen, Keith and Lucas as all but family and became very fast friends with Haley and the guys at the river court. Rory and Tristan took the next step in their relationship and had sex for the first time and neither one regretted it.

They returned to Hartford and Stars Hallow a week before Chilton was to start up again.

When they returned to school everyone was surprised to see that they were still together and going strong.

A month into school Tristan got a call from Lucas while he and Rory were on a date, telling him that Keith had talked Coach Durham into giving him a spot on the Raven's basketball team since nearly all of the varsity team were suspended from the team for the rest of the season. Tristan talked him into giving it a go and just dealing with Nathan and his crony's when the time came.

Mouth took a video of the one on one game between Nathan and Lucas and emailed it to Tristan.

Three weeks later Karen gave Tristan a call telling him that she'd decided to go to a culinary school in Italy for six weeks and that she'd be in contact by email and threw phone calls when she could. Keith would be staying with Lucas while she was gone.

The same weekend that Tristan and Rory had to play Romeo and Juliet for an English assignment Tristan got a phone call right after they've done their scene in the play, from Keith saying that he and Lucas had been in an accident on the way to pick up Karen from the airport. Karen called the next day to give him an update and tell him that she wanted him to come home...for good and after talking with Rory while out on a date decided to follow threw with his Mom's request, but he and Rory also decided that they would continue on with their relationship, both determined to make it work. The following Monday Tristan left.

Arriving in Tree Hill he found Haley and Nathan waiting for him to take him first to his house then to the hospital, where Haley refused to go in due to feeling guilty over a fight that she and Lucas had the same day as the accident. The fight had been over Haley catching him and Peyton lip-locked in the library while still dating Brook. Brook new nothing about any of it of course.

The day after Tristan's arrival Lucas woke up and two days later was let out of the hospital. (Everything that happened on Lucas' part in the show happened.)

Tristan was finally able to get into the swing of school life at Tree Hill High and on his second day was approached by Coach Durham asking if he'd, too, like a spot on the basketball team if he was as good as the other two Scott boys. Tristan agreed and went to practice that afternoon.

Meanwhile in Stars Hallow:

Two months after his departure Rory was attacked while walking home from Al's Pancake World to join her mother for a movie night. The guy beat her into submission, rapped her and left her alone in the alley he'd dragged her into. Thirty minutes later Jess, Luke's nephew and the new guy in town, walked by and hearing her sobs stopped to investigate.

Quickly he found her phone and dialed 911 then Luke to tell him what was going on. Luke told Jess to stay with Rory and go with her to the hospital if the ambulance got there before he or Lorelai, he'd take care of calling the elder Gilmore girl. Jess did as told and indeed had to ride to the hospital with her.

The doctor attending to Rory in the ER suggested a rap kit be done and she agreed without a fight. Lorelai and Luke arrived at the hospital while Rory was still having the rap kit done, Jess informed them of the details. Then Lorelai called Tristan while still waiting for the doctor, knowing that Rory would want him to know, she'd never hide something this big from her boyfriend, it was just how the two had always worked, no secrets. Because it was Saturday night when he got the call he immediately got on a plan to Hartford and took a cab to the hospital, by the time he'd gotten there in was one in the morning and Lorelai and Luke were dozing in the waiting room, visiting hours having been over for a while. When he shook Lorelai awake she told him to go to the house, giving him the keys to the Jeep and to come back in the morning around nine. He did as told not wanting to argue with his girl friends mother.

On Monday morning Karen called the high school and told them that Tristan would be out for the week and to please send any work he missed home with Lucas.

Tristan barely left Rory's side. Rather or not she'd wanted him there or not, which she always did, he was there. Rory was released from the hospital on Tuesday but did not return to Chilton. By Friday Rory had made a decision...she didn't want to continue with Chilton, and she didn't want to stay in Stars Hallow. Lorelai asked Rory if she'd want to move to Tree Hill and go to Tree Hill High with Tristan, Rory said yes.

After talking to Karen about Rory living with her, Lucas and Tristan, Lorelai agreed to let her daughter go, promising to visit any weekend she could. By Sunday all of Rory's clothes were packed in suite cases and ready to go, Lorelai would be sending a box down by mail a week after they'd left.

Our story starts a month after the attack and three weeks after Rory relocates to Tree Hill...

Hope you enjoy! Please review!


End file.
